1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an image processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As troubleshooting of electrical products such as personal computers (PCs) and home electric appliances becomes more complicated, more users ask questions directly to call centers of sales companies or manufactures.
As for an image forming apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-208974 discusses remote support (remote maintenance) service performed using audio and moving image communication, and remote control.
In the remote support service, the image forming apparatus that receives the support and a PC of a call center that provides the support are generally inside a firewall. Since the firewall is configured to reject connection of a terminal outside thereof to a terminal inside thereof, a PC of a remote call center cannot be connected to the image forming apparatus.
Moreover, since a call center is generally run by each sales company selling image forming apparatuses, each image forming apparatus needs to receive remote support service from an appropriate call center that is run by the corresponding sales company. More specifically, if a user performs a remote support service start operation in the image forming apparatus, the user needs to notify the appropriate call center accordingly.